thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Suede
Suede (formerly known as That Dude in the Suede) is a former video contributor to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. He hails from New Zealand. History That Dude in the Suede began on YouTube under the username "Aurisath." His first on-screen debut came shortly after Doug's Five-Second Movies were deleted from YouTube and Doug posted a video titled "Leave Five-Second Movies Alone". That Dude posted a video response in which he displayed his shock and disappointment at not only the 5 Second Movies being deleted from YouTube, but the Nostalgia Critic as well. According to That Dude in the Suede, this video is now lost: "I would dearly love to put it back up, but I left the only copy on a computer at a community college which has almost certainly been deleted. I promised myself I'd remove the vid if ThatGuy got back on, and when he did, I removed it. I had no idea I would actually be in this position today!" Following the release of the Nostalgia Critic's List of the Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs, That Dude in the Suede created his own video in which he counted down the Top 11 Greatest Anime Ops of Recent Times. Shortly afterward, he was hired to become part of ThatGuy team. Shows That Dude in the Suede has two shows for ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. The first one is Animenia, in which he talks about anime-related topics. So far, he has done videos on AMVs (the last video to appear under his YouTube account), Weird Hair in Anime, the series Trigun and a list of the Top 11 Greatest Anime Villains. His second series is AMV Heaven, wherein he reviews online AMVs (music combined with animation footage). He has also done 5 Second Movies of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the non-anime V for Vendetta. That Dude in the Suede has also released a negative review of the computer animated feature film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Suede's Farewell In a live chat on January 2, 2009, Suede announced that he would be leaving for two years, but hoped to come back to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, predicting it to be a vast empire of great talent. That Dude in the Suede's hiatus was later confirmed by Mike Michaud on site update. On January 18th, 2009, the staff of the site produced a special farewell to their friend as seen here. The following day, Suede produced his own personal goodbye and thanks to all the members of the site for supporting him. Return Suede's mother posted this message on Suede's Youtube channel announcing when he will return: "Hi. This is Aurisath (the dude in the suede)'s mom. Dude, or Elder Suede as he is at present is doing just fine on his mission. He will be back in February 2011, so just hang in there. Right now he is in a small town in the far north of New Zealand.﻿ He really appreciates his loyal followers and will be producing the work we all love as soon as he can on his return. He would respond if he could, but can't until he gets back." However, later on, it was revealed that Suede's return would be pushed back to May, and that it was unsure he would return to TGWTG. Which turned out to be a ruse, as he returned at the very end of Suburban Knights: Part 5, inidicating yes he is back on the site. He posted a video on the site later, titled "A Trailer for Suede's Return", confirming that he will be back posting videos on the site, he has a new look, and now just goes by Suede instead of ThatDudeInTheSuede. Official Departure On March 24th, 2018, Suede announced on Twitter that he parted ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue to post reviews to his YouTube channel. Specials *Trailer for Suede's Return (July 7th, 2011) *Suede Retrospective - Final Fantasy VII with Commentary (July 21st, 2011) *Fandom Stranger - The Phoenix Wright Musical (September 9th, 2011) *Pokemon the First Movie Comparison Commentary (April 30th, 2012) *Suede's Short Film Kickstarter of Awesome (May 23rd, 2013) *Our 48 Hour Film and Announcements (June 9th, 2013) *Suede Cries Pathetically: Containment Breach (July 31st, 2013) *Pokemon 2000 Commentary (September 30th, 2013) *Top 10 Anime Suede Watched - 2013 (January 1st, 2014) *5 Things That Need Remakes (June 16th, 2014) *Suede XS (August 4th, 2014) *Suede XS - Final Fantasy VIII Both Sucks and Doesn't (August 11th, 2014) *Suede XS - God Out of the Machine (August 25th, 2014) *Suede XS - Fire and Ice (September 1st, 2014) *Miles Upshur: The Happy Mormon - Ep. 1 (April 10th, 2015) *Miles Upshur: The Happy Mormon - Ep. 2 (October 30th, 2015) *Suede XS - Bronies ARE America (February 9th, 2016) *Suede XS - 5 Preschool Shows That DON'T Suck (February 16th, 2016) *Suede XS - What People Forget About Fair Use (February 23rd, 2016) *Suede XS - 10 DUMB Character Design Choices for Pokemon (March 8th, 2016) *Suede XS - 10 NOT DUMB Character Design Choices for Pokemon (March 16th, 2016) *Suede XS - 5 Recent Songs So Many People Get Wrong (June 22nd, 2016) *Suede's Top 5 Games of 2017 (December 30th, 2017) Suede's Pokemon Journey On August 4th, 2016, Suede decided to review the entire first season of the Pokemon anime, as well as additional Pokemon works. *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 1 (August 4th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 2 (August 11th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 3 (August 18th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 4 (August 25th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 5 (September 1st, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 6 (September 8th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 7 (September 16th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 8 (September 24th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 9 (October 1st, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 10 (October 8th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 11 (October 15th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 12 (October 24th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 13 (October 29th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 14 (November 6th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 15 (November 20th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 16 (November 21st, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 17 (November 26th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 18 (December 3rd, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 19 (December 13th, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 20 (December 23rd, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 21 (December 31st, 2016) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 22 (January 7th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 23 (January 15th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 24 (January 21st, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 25 (January 28th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 26 (February 4th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 27 (February 11th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 28 (February 18th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 29 (February 25th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 30 (March 4th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 31 (March 10th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 32 (March 18th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 33 (March 25th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 34 (April 1st, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 35 (April 8th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 36 (April 15th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 37 (April 22nd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 38 (April 29th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 39 (May 6th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 40 (May 13th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 41 (May 20th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 42 (May 27th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 43 (June 3rd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 44 (June 10th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 45 (June 17th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 46 (June 24th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 47 (July 1st, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 48 (July 8th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 49 (July 15th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 50 (July 22nd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 51 (July 29th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 52 (August 5th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. EX01 (Banned) (August 12th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. EX02 (August 19th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey Origins - File 1 (August 26th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey Origins - File 2 (September 2nd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey Origins - File 3 (September 9th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey Origins - File 4 (September 16th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 53 (September 23rd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 54 (October 7th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 55 (October 14th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 56 (October 21st, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 57 (November 4th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 58 (November 11th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 59 (November 18th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 60 (December 2nd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 61 (December 9th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 62 (December 16th, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Xmas Special (December 23rd, 2017) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 63 (January 6th, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 64 (January 13th, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 65 (January 20th, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 66 (February 3rd, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 67 (February 10th, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 68 (February 17th, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 69 (March 3rd, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 70 (March 10th, 2018) *Pokemon Journey - Ep. 71 (March 17th, 2018) Suede Played/Gaming On August 17th, 2011, Suede started a Let's Play series of his own starting with Ninja Gaiden Sigma. On April 19th, 2016, he brought it back under the title of "Suede Gaming." *Ninja Gaiden Sigma - Level 1 (August 17th, 2011) *Ninja Gaiden Sigma - Level 2 (February 29th, 2012) *Nancy Drew at Night - Part 1 (August 31st, 2012) *Nancy Drew at Night - Part 2 (January 25th, 2013) *Nancy Drew at Night - Part 3 (February 15th, 2013) *Nancy Drew at Night - Part 4 (April 6th, 2013) *Nancy Drew at Night - Part 5 (June 1st, 2013) *Nancy Drew at Night - Part 6 (August 31st, 2013) *Nancy Drew at Night - Finale (November 3rd, 2013) *Higurashi - Part 1 (April 21st, 2014) *Higurashi - Part 2 (May 19th, 2014) *Higurashi - Part 3 (June 2nd, 2014) *Higurashi - Part 4 (November 1st, 2014) *The Nancy Boy: Secrets Can Kill Ep. 1 (April 19th, 2016) *The Nancy Boy: Secrets Can Kill Ep. 2 (April 29th, 2016) Stream of Consciousness Starting November 30th, 2013, Suede started doing vlogs to share his opinion on different topics. *Are Genres Wrong? (November 30th, 2013) *Are Video Games the New Books (December 11th, 2013) *What's Wrong with the Pink Aisle? (December 22nd, 2013) *Happy Y.M.C.A.! (December 25th, 2013) *How Evangelion Ruined Yu-Gi-Oh For Me (January 11th, 2014) *Anime Romance is Like a Zombie Apocalypse (January 15th, 2014) *Swearing is Fanservice and Needs to Fr**king Slow Down (January 22nd, 2014) *Top 10 Anime Background Songs (February 1st, 2014) *Ash is Ash's Dad and Other Theories (February 8th, 2014) *Armageddon Expo (March 9th, 2014) *Frozen Sucks, Mulan Forever (March 17th, 2014) *The Hobo With a Point (March 24th, 2014) *5 Inspiring Scenes in Bad Movies (March 31st, 2014) *My Girlfriend is an Alpaca (April 7th, 2014) *Trailer Trash, or Since When Are We In The 50's? (April 14th, 2014) *Top & Bottom 5 Modern Movie Trailers (May 5th, 2014) *R-Rated Blood & PG Decapitations (May 12th, 2014) *I Am The Alpha And Omega, The Heart and Soul (May 26th, 2014) *Suede's 5 Better Remakes (June 9th, 2014) *Post Tomb-raiding Stress Disorder (July 7th, 2014) External Links *Suede at Channel Awesome *Suede's original YouTube channel *Suede's Twitter *Suede on Patreon Category:Inked Reality Category:Suburban Knights Category:Former Contributor